


Chanting in the Night

by SonjaJade



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood Drinking, Christmas Eve, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard finds something about Integra's thoughts about Christmas interesting, but likes her choice of drinks even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanting in the Night

**Title:** Chanting in the Night  
**Author/Artist** : Sonja Jade  
**Fandom** : Hellsing Ultimate  
**Characters/Pairings:** Alucard, Integra  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Kouta Hirano.  
**Summary/Teaser:** Alucard finds something about Integra's thoughts about Christmas interesting, but likes her choice of drinks even more.  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 644  
**Author's Notes:** First piece for this fandom, constructive criticism on characterization is appreciated.  
  


 

The room was dark, illuminated only by the moonlight spilling through the open window and the glowing red cherry on the end of his master's cigar. Alucard noted the sound of a rich Gregorian chant playing from a speaker somewhere. He grinned.  
  
“Such a solemn sound. It's not like you to be so religious.”  
  
Integra didn't react to his sarcasm at all. Instead, she blew smoke from her pursed lips and turned toward him. “Don't you find it a bit macabre? Celebrating the birth of a child who will be executed by the people who claim to love him when he becomes an adult?”  
  
The vampire slowly walked to stand beside her. “All men are born to die. Even if his followers hadn't crucified him, the Christ child would have grown to an age where he would have eventually died of something.”  
  
She looked out the window again, flurries drifting past the glass lazily. “Perhaps you're right.”  
  
“Shouldn't you be celebrating this lunacy with the rest of the staff?” Alucard asked.  
  
“I don't enjoy celebrating with the staff.”  
  
He smiled. “I don't either.”  
  
She spun on her heel and strode toward her liquor cabinet. “Fancy a drink, Alucard?”  
  
He felt his eyes widen. “You know there's only one brand I'll have.”  
  
“I know,” came her gentle reply. He watched as she poured herself a tumbler of rye before slicing the tip of her ring finger open and expressing a considerable amount of her own blood into a shot glass. Alucard's mouth watered at the scent of the treat she would give him.  
  
When Integra returned carrying the glasses, he knelt before her, gazing up into her blue eyes.  
  
“Speaking of important births… Have you reconsidered allowing me to give you everlasting life and transform you into to the queen you were always meant to be?”  
  
The sound of the haunting chorus filled the silence between them that hung in the air. She offered him the small glass containing her blood.  
  
“No,” she responded quietly, her voice kind as she denied him his greatest wish, yet again.  
  
He closed his eyes a moment, fighting the urge to sigh. Alucard got to his feet and thanked her for the drink, then sipped at the red warmth she'd given him, rolling the flavor around in his mouth before swallowing it slowly down.  
  
“Does my blood truly taste so sweet that it requires savoring?” she commented with a teasing tone.  
  
“Of course,” he answered. “There's not a finer taste in the entire world.”  
  
She nodded, downing the last of her own beverage. “I'm tired.” Sitting the empty glass on her desk, Integra looked over at him. “You're welcome to stay if you like.”  
  
“Have a pleasant night's rest. And don't concern yourself with the mortality of a man who was born and dead long before you were even thought of. Leave silly human traditions to the idiots and keep Christmas in whatever way makes you happy.”  
  
“Then I shall spend it in bed until well after morning.” She gave him a soft smile that melted his icy veins. “Good night, Alucard.”  
  
The eerie chanting continued long after she was gone, and Alucard's gaze turned to the snow outside. If he closed his eyes, he could have been in his own castle, hundreds of years ago when his name had been Vlad and he'd been his own master.  
  
“You would be the most perfect queen, Integra,” he mused aloud to himself, visions of feeding from her neck and witnessing her metamorphosis from human to vampire dancing in his head like sugarplums. Rather than lament her decision to remain human and vulnerable, her instead took her chair and turned it so he could look out the window into the dark gray night, enjoying the music his master had decided upon and cherishing the taste of her blood on his lips.


End file.
